A Mo-based alloy is known as a material for use as a heat-resistant member particularly in a high-temperature environment, such as a friction stir welding tool, a glass melting jig tool, a high-temperature industrial furnace member, a hot extrusion die, a seamless tube manufacturing piercer plug, an injection molding hot runner nozzle, a casting insert mold, a resistance heating deposition container, an airplane jet engine, or a rocket engine.
In order to improve mechanical properties and oxidation resistance at a high temperature, various compounds or the like are added to Mo to thereby obtain Mo-based alloys.
There is known as an additive a Mo—Si—B-based alloy such as Mo5SiB2 and there is known a Mo-based alloy with a two-phase mixed structure obtained by adding this Mo—Si—B-based alloy to Mo (Patent Document 1).
Further, there is also known a Mo-based alloy obtained by adding a titanium, zirconium, or hafnium carbide ceramic to Mo (Patent Document 2).
Further, it is described to manufacture a Mo alloy containing a Mo—Si—B-based compound by mechanically alloying a Mo powder, a Si powder, and a B powder and then compacting and heat-treating them (Patent Document 3).